Maktub
by Tyki-Lavi
Summary: ¿Puede el destino cambiar nuestras vidas? ¿O estamos condenados a seguir un camino marcado? Lavi creía saber estas respuestas, pero cierta noche a manos de un Noé logro confundirlo. Ahora deberán elegir un camino. ¿Cuál será?


**Maktub**

**Autoras:** Rika-Chan / Y.N. Hikari

**Disclaimer:** -man no nos pertenece. Es propiedad de Hoshino, nosotras solo lo hacemos por diversión. Si fuera nuestro… El Yullen y el Lucky serían las parejas principales XD.

**Notas:**

Lavi: -Se asoma de una esquina y entonces luego de mirar a ambos lados sale por completo.- ¡Hola!- Saluda agitando los brazos.- Aquí mi gran debut.- Ahora los alza.- Este es mi momento de fama...-

Tyki: Nuestro momento Lavi-kun - Una de las puertas del arca se abrió y Tyki Mikk emergió de ella, arreglando su sombrero.- Primera historia, me trae recuerdos...-

Lavi: -Sonrió y sacó la lengua.- Cierto... Gomen, gomen Tyki. Sabes a mi también me trae muchos, muchos recuerdos...- Se queda pensativo y de la nada se pone muy rojo.-...mejor... no pienso.- desvió la mirada.

Tyki: Al contrario, sigue así, tus mejillas sonrojadas me dan ideas- El Noé rió- Pero antes debemos presentar este "fic" -Era un término nuevo para el Noé, aún se sentía raro al decirlo-

Lavi: ...Bien....- Trato de calmarse.- Cof, cof.- Se coloco una mano en la boca para toser.- Es con el que abrimos esta cuenta. Una historia que esperamos les guste. Su nombre "Maktub".

Tyki: "Esta escrito" -era el significado exacto- Porque tal vez... hay cosas que nacieron para ser uno, o personas que nacieron para estar juntas- besó a Lavi en la mejilla.

Lavi: S-si.- sonrió, sonrojándose.- Y no habrá nada ni nadie que logre separarlos.- Lo abrazo posesivamente.- Pues yo diría que... solo nos queda decir que disfruten del "Fic"- Guiño un ojo.

Tyki: Oh, creo que si lo disfrutaran. No se olviden de dejar comentarios, o sino... -muestras a sus Tease, pero trata que Lavi no las vea, sino le dará otro aburrido sermón- ¿Vamos, Lavi-kun?

Lavi: ¡Siiiiiiiii! - Ni se percata de las Tease.- ¡Entonces a Leer! -

~-~-~-~

**Capítulo 1: "Cuidado con lo que comes… y con quién lo haces"**

Era un frió invierno en Londres, las calles eran blancas por la tormenta que se había presentado hace unos minutos y de la cual aun caían copos. Nuestro personaje caminaba congelado por estas calles, bastante abrigado y con la bufanda tapándole la mitad de la cara.

-Demonios porque tengo que salir a buscar si hay inocencia con este frió.- Decía Lavi viendo que por donde avanzaba estaba desierto.- No podían esperar a mañana a que saliera el sol.

~-~-~-

Tyki Mikk suspiró por enésima vez. Podría haberse quedado en la mansión, disfrutando de un buen libro o simplemente podría haber ido a pasar la noche con sus amigos, pero no, el conde lo había interceptado en el último minuto y él no había podido escapar del trabajo. Road estaba ocupada jugando, los gemelos estaban como siempre, persiguiendo a Cross, y Lulubell estaba haciéndose la manicura. Así que el conde decidió quitarle su día libre y ahora se encontraba en Londres, buscando una inocencia y muerto de frió.

~-~-~-~

El moyashi y Yuu, habían acompañado a Lavi a la misión, pero estos se fueron a investigar por otra parte y el panda se quedo en la orden, que para averiguar algo, como hubiese deseado quedarse también; bajo un poco su bufanda hasta su mentón y para soplar a sus manos intentado darles un poco de calor.

-Maldición, aquí no hay nada de nada, solo me estoy congelando. Me pregunto si los demás encontraron algo.- Lavi observa todo a su alrededor y notó una banca de madera.- Perfecto, no me caería mal sentarme un poco.- se dirigió a esta teniendo sus brazos a su alrededor para cobijarse.

~-~-~-~-~

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento hizo que casi volara su sombrero. Lo cogió como pudo y quiso maldecir. ¿Era su imaginación o había empezado a nevar con más fuerza? Rápidamente revisó sus bolsillos. Menos mal llevaba una buena cantidad de dinero consigo, ahora podría hospedarse en un buen hotel sin morir congelado. Luego buscaría la inocencia, ahora iría a descansar y relajarse. Caminó sin rumbo fijo, pensando en donde alojarse hasta que paró al lado de un farol que apenas iluminaba la calle. Con suma lentitud empezó a retirarse pero en eso lo vio. Allí, en una de las bancas, a espaldas de él estaba nada más y nada menos que Bookman Jr. "Oh, esto se pone interesante." murmuró mientras se acercaba al chico.

Lavi mantenía la vista fija en ese farol frente a el, como le gustaría que ese fuera el sol.- Odio este lugar, si lo se Londres es muy bonito, pero no cuando me estoy congelando y todos los lugares que quiero ver están cerrados.- decía para si mismo, de pronto escucho un paso y volteo levemente el rostro para ver quien era, ya estaba oscureciendo y las luces estaban bajas por lo que no lo reconoció en el momento, pero entonces su silueta le llego al recuerdo y se levanto de golpe.

-¡Tu!-

-Vaya vaya, ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? Buenas Noches Lavi-san.- saludó Tyki cordialmente, caminando hasta quedar a solo unos pasos del pelirrojo.- ¿Qué haces acá, solo y muerto de frío?- una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del Noah.

Lavi dio unos pasos atrás y coloco su mano sobre su inocencia.- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? y ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Porque créeme no me voy con juegos.- Se preparo para sacar su mazo sin quitarle la vista de encima. Esto no seria nada bueno.

El Noah disfrutó al ver la reacción que provocaba en el pelirrojo. - Tranquilízate Lavi. Seré sincero contigo, si me crees o no... -sus ojos se volvieron amarillos por unos segundos.-…esta en tus manos. Vine por la inocencia, al igual que tú pero creo que por hoy ya es suficiente. Hace un frío horrible ¿No?- Sin ni siquiera inmutarse por la inocencia del chico, Tyki sacó un cigarro y fumó.

A pesar de lo que le dijo Lavi no soltó el mazo que tenía casi desenfundado de su estuche en la pierna, pero por alguna razón no término de sacarlo, como si de verdad sintiera que el Noah no le haría daño.

-No confío en ti y aunque digas que no vienes con intenciones de atacar, no te creeré, eres un Noah.- Lo miro serio, tenia un ligero color carmesí en las mejillas por el frió, pero ignoro el viento helado por protegerse de lo que podría hacer Tyki.

-Je, no espero que confíes en mi Bookman Jr., pero deberías saber que soy un hombre de palabra.- dijo inhalando un poco.

El viento parecía haber dejado de soplar con tanta fuerza y pudo divisar aún mejor al exorcista. Tyki tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, nunca antes había visto al pelirrojo así. Aquel ligero color carmesí parecía un bellísimo sonrojo, y esto hizo que sonriera mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Lavi. Lo cogió del mentón para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

-Te ves muy lindo así Lavi-san, además me halaga el haberte sacado un sonrojo.- le susurró. Lavi sintió el roce de las manos de Tyki que a pesar del frió estaban cálidas y no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más por el comentario que hizo, por lo que se separo bruscamente.

-¡¿Pero que demonios haces?! Tu no me sacaste nada.- No desvió el rostro pero si su mirada, viendo el suelo y luego a Tyki sin perder el sonrojo.- No… no te burles de mi, si tu objetivo es la inocencia, entonces acabare contigo ahora.- Saco su mazo mas no lo activo porque la mano le temblaba y se extraño, al no saber la razón.

-Pensé que como Bookman tenías una buena memoria Lavi, te dije que no pelearé contigo.- miró fijamente al exorcista y suspiró, sería difícil convencer a Lavi de que en realidad no quería pelear.- Te propongo algo, vayamos a comer a algún sitio y luego quien sabe... no se tu pero no quiero quedarme más acá, me estoy helando. A cambio, podrás preguntarme lo que desees, necesitas recopilar la historia ¿No? ¿Y quién conoce mejor de la historia de los Noah que uno mismo?

Era una proposición que Lavi no podía rechazar, de pronto su instinto de Bookman le gano al de exorcista y dejando su mazo en su lugar, pero sin bajar la guardia, camino un poco hasta Tyki.

-Bien.- Asintió. La verdad es que acababa de recordar que se estaba congelando.

-Pero cualquier cosa, no respondo.- Lo miro con el seño fruncido y espero que el moreno avanzara, no pensaba dejar q fuera por detrás suyo, aun no confiaba en el.- Te sigo.

-Muy astuto, pero lo lamento pequeño. ¿Por qué no caminamos a la misma altura? Si algo llegase a suceder, ambos estaremos al mismo nivel.- Tyki miró a Lavi con una expresión seria, dándole a entender de que no bromeaba.

-Debí esperarme esto.- dijo posándose al lado de Tyki, manteniendo una distancia prudente.

-¿Que tipo de comida te gusta?-

-Lo que sea me parece bien, después de todo no vamos exactamente a comer.

Se mostraba frió aún, no pensaba tomarle confianza a un Noah y entonces una brisa hizo que le diera un escalofrió.- Con que podamos tomar algo caliente me es suficiente.

Tyki frunció el ceño, viéndolo temblar. Rápidamente, y sin darle al otro tiempo para reaccionar se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a Lavi en los hombros.

-Si sigues así te congelarás.- murmuró mientras volvía a posar su mirada sobre el exorcista.- Y si no aceptas el abrigo... creo que tu amigo samurai y el discípulo tramposo de Cross están aquí ¿No?- dijo sonriendo para que Lavi supiera de que no había opción.

El pelirrojo se giró sorprendido, observando al Noah, no reacciono en el momento y solo escucho lo que Tyki le decía.- Uhm yo.- Miro el suelo y un rubor lo adorno. -No te agradeceré.- aun intentaba hacerse el serio a esto, pero sentía que cada vez le era mas difícil.- Y no metas tampoco a mis amigos, esto es entre tu y yo.- No comprendió pero se sintió culpable por tener el abrigo de Tyki y este quedara descubierto y no porque fuera "El abrigo de Tyki Mikk, su enemigo" y aunque no le apetecía mucho la idea se acerco mas a él para que no se congelara. Opto por disimular que no sabía lo que hacía.Y así, ambos caminaron por las calles semi-desiertas de Londres. Las tiendas y restaurantes, aún estaban abiertos, había una infinidad de sitios para comer, sin embargo ninguno de estos apetecía a Tyki. Todos eran o muy corrientes, o carecían de calidad. De repente, al doblar en una esquina vieron un letrero que decía "Le Noir".

-Perfecto, hemos llegado, es el mejor restaurante de Londres, cinco tenedores. Vamos Lavi.- dijo mientras arrastraba al exorcista dentro del local. A penas pusieron un pie adentro, fueron recibidos por un acomodador que se acercó gentilmente a ayudarlos.

-¿En que os puedo servir?- dijo con una pronunciada reverencia.

-Quisiera uno de los privados por favor, si esta disponible el que da al parque mejor.- respondió Tyki con una sonrisa.

-¿Privado?- Repitió Lavi algo nervioso.- No es necesario tanta elegancia.- el lugar lo deslumbraba, no era común en él comer en un sitio tan fino y caro.- No debes hacer esto, podemos comer en cualquier otro lugar, además ya te dije solo vamos a hablar.- intento discutir, pero el acomodador más que satisfecho por la mesa que se pedía les indico el camino con educación.

-Por aquí por favor.- Dijo Mientras que ambos le seguían, el menor mas a la fuerza por el Noah; Lavi aun un poco nervioso, miraba a la gente que estaba en el lugar, se veían realmente elegantes lo que lo hizo mirar su ropa y sentirse apenado, no estaba vestido para esto. Siguieron caminando hasta que el acomodador llego a lo que era un balcón tapado por una cortina y retirándola les dio el paso. En cuanto el pelirrojo puso un pie dentro su único ojo se ilumino, era hermoso, era un lugar hermoso, quedo maravillado con solo ver el sitio, camino un poco mas olvidando por completo que no se sentía a gusto con quien venia. Tyki no pudo evitar reírse al ver la cara de sorpresa de Lavi. El privado era más que hermoso, era un cuarto amplio con un enorme ventanal que daba al parque de la ciudad. Justo en medio de la habitación yacía una mesa, con dos sillas. Una fina vajilla de plata se encontraba allí, lista para ser utilizada y unas cuantas velas decoraban el ambiente. Acomodándose en su asiento, Tyki le echó un vistazo a la carta. Por otro lado, el acomodador se acercó a Lavi y le preguntó:

-¿Me permite su abrigo?

Lavi Reaccionó de repente y se apeno porque estaba actuando como un niño, así que asintió luego del pedido del acomodador, era el abrigo de Tyki pero cuales serian sus modales si se negaba a entregarlo y así lo hizo se lo quito cuidadosamente, pero antes de dárselo al acomodador lo paso rozando por su rostro y percibió un aroma tan dulce y embriagador que lo hipnotizo por un segundo, jamás había sentido algo así, el acomodador carraspeo para hacer volver en si al pelirrojo y este más que avergonzado entrego el abrigo; el acomodador se retiro y Lavi caminando lento tomo asiento frente a Tyki y cogió también la carta solo para terminar sorprendiéndose por las comidas que venían, eran demasiado complicadas para el. Tyki, a pesar de estar mirando la carta, no despegó su mirada de Lavi. No pensó en prolongar mucho esta cena, es más ni siquiera pensó que comería con un exorcista, pero ahora... las cosas habían dado un giro de 180 grados. No supo por que pero un sentimiento desconocido hacía que quisiese quedarse al lado de Lavi un poco más.

-Si así lo deseas, puedo ordenar por ti conejito.- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo de forma seductora.

El pelirrojo sintió que el calor le subía al rostro y alzó la carta para cubrírselo, ya que sospechaba que estaba del mismo color que su cabello.- No me llames así.- Dijo aun más nervioso. Cómo había sucedido todo esto, de pronto estaba comiendo con un enemigo y lo que lo hacia mas grave no era eso, sino que se sentía muy bien, ahora deseaba que no terminara, estos pensamientos confundían al joven Bookman en entrenamiento.

-P-pediré solo.- Intentaba descifrar lo que decía la carta sin que Tyki notara que en verdad deseaba que pidiera por él.

-¿Oh? Pero creo que ese apodo te queda muy bien Lavi, meu pequeno coelho-chan- agregó Tyki en su idioma natal. A pesar de que ese espacio era grande, la mesa al ser para dos personas, era lo suficientemente pequeña como para que ambos interactuaran con facilidad.- Te recomiendo los ñoquis con langostino en salsa pomarola, es exquisita, aunque claro.... hay cosas mejores.- susurró en voz baja, más para sí mismo que para Lavi. Automáticamente sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del exorcista, y su mirada se posó en aquellos tentadores labios.

Mientras Lavi seguía en su cabeza; Escuchar a Tyki decir aquellas palabras en portugués erizaban su piel, pero tenia que ocultarlo, tenía que comportarse.

-¿Cosas mejores?- susurro sin captar lo que Tyki realmente pensaba y entonces asintió, dando a entender que pediría lo que el moreno le recomendó.- Si, creo que comeré eso.- Luego desvió la vista a Tyki y lo admiro por unos segundos, "realmente era un tipo muy elegante y bastante atractivo…" paro en seco sus pensamientos, "¿Acaso había dicho atractivo?" Se reprendió mentalmente y sacudió la cabeza para sacar esa idea. Y entonces llego, ahora, el camarero para tomar sus órdenes. Luego de tomarlas, se marcho y como por arte de magia, en menos de un segundo, la comida ya estaba allí, en la mesa, lista para ser disfrutada.

-Esto no es tan malo, ¿O si conejito? Ves, debemos hacer esto más seguido.- comentó el Noah mientras empezaba a comer. Lavi solo se ruborizó y no contestó al comentario y comenzó a comer. No tenia ni idea para que era tanto tenedor o cuchillo, pero prefirió quedarse con la incógnita y comérselo.

-Dijiste… -Guardo silencio por un momento.-que contestarías mis preguntas.- El camarero regreso y depósito una botella de vino sobre la mesa, luego volvió a marcharse, al parecer era vino tinto.

-Todas las que quieras Lavi, me imagino que estarás ansioso, puedo sentir tu curiosidad.- respondió. Tyki cogió la botella de vino y sirvió un poco en dos copas. Luego, se paró de la mesa, hasta quedar al lado de Lavi y le entregó una de ellas en su mano. -Un brindis, por...nosotros.- murmuró acariciando los finos cabellos pelirrojos.

Lavi sintió el contacto y la cercanía de Tyki y su cuerpo se tenso, nuevamente, pero de pronto sin controlar su reacción tomo la mano del moreno para sentir su calidez, cuando comprendió lo que hizo la soltó y tomo la copa, desviando el rostro. Ese movimiento fue más que suficiente, Tyki Mikk no se caracterizaba por ser una persona paciente, y ahora estaba casi en su límite. Cogió el rostro del aprendiz de Bookman en sus manos y sin pensarlo dos veces unió sus labios en un profundo beso. Con agilidad, mordió el labio superior del pelirrojo y lo succionó poco a poco mientras sus manos acariciaban la espalda de Lavi. El exorcista abrió el ojo sorprendido, su respiración se agito al igual que el palpitar de su corazón, en un inicio intento separarse, pero el agarre del moreno no se lo permitió, de pronto perdió el deseo de soltarlo, una sensación lo lleno y sin darse cuenta abrió su boca permitiendo que el beso se intensificara al dar paso a la lengua de Tyki para jugar con la suya, sus brazos se envolvieron en la nuca de este para profundizar aquel contacto. Aquello sorprendió de sobre manera al Noah. No había esperado semejante reacción por parte de Lavi, sin embargo no era nada que no pudiera manejar. Sin dejar de besarlo, Tyki alzó a Lavi, lo suficiente como para levantarlo de la silla y lo atrajo completamente hacia sí. Exploró aquella deliciosa boca, deleitándose a más no poder. No obstante, ambos tuvieron que soltarse debido a la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

-Eres delicioso Lavi.- susurró Tyki, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Al separarse no pudo evitar mirar a los ojos al moreno, no solo la respiración de Lavi estaba agitada, las manos le temblaban aun alrededor del cuello de este y el color carmesí en sus mejillas se hacia notar.- Ty...Tyki.-Fue todo lo que pudo susurrar, se sentía tan bien en ese momento que ni cuenta se dio que lo había tuteado, su cuerpo estaba pasando por miles de sensaciones que no lograba comprender del todo; no podía despegar aun su mirada de la de Tyki es como si esos dorados ojos lo atraparan y lo pusieran en un transe, eran como un arma mortal. Por otro lado, el Noah no podía apartar sus ojos tampoco de aquel exorcista. Si, definitivamente se estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso. Jamás creyó llegar tan lejos. Cuando le ofreció a Lavi ir a comer juntos, no se imaginó que las cosas terminaran así. Diablos, si el conde se enteraba.... ¡Si el conde se enteraba! No, mejor ni pensar en ello.

-Lo lamento Lavi, perdón si te incomode.- automáticamente Tyki desvió la mirada y regresó a su asiento. Lavi se quedo solo ahí de pie, siguiendo el camino del moreno hasta su lugar de nuevo, "Que rayos había sido eso, primero comienza con todo y después se aleja así como así." pensó; no estaba diciendo que hubiese deseado que continuara, pero… demonios claro que lo deseaba, pero ahora de pronto esto, no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco en el estomago y entonces sin ninguna expresión en el rostro tomo asiento de igual manera, no sabia que pensar, se sentía ¿Triste?, esta vez no se atrevió a verlo por eso se dedico a comer o hacer como que comía, ya que solo la estaba picando. Aquella expresión en el rostro de Lavi fue como una bofetada para Tyki. "Genial, bueno trabajo, he deprimido al chico más hiperactivo que conozco" se dijo mentalmente.

-¿Que sucede Lavi-san? Es curioso, pensé que estarías completamente molesto, siendo un Bookman y todo eso... pero si quieres, podemos alargar este hermoso encuentro.- usando sus poderes, atravesó la mesa y rodeó al pelirrojo con sus brazos.

-¿Que haces?- No sabia como responder a ésta reacción, ya que luego de que se había sentido rechazado, el moreno regresaba de nuevo, ¿Es que Acaso lo consideraba un juguete para divertirse por un rato?- Suéltame, esto no es divertido.- decía mientras resistía el agarre.

Aquella reacción... ¿Miedo? Tyki No pudo evitar reírse ante esto, mientras en un movimiento rápido, cogía las muñecas de Lavi, aprisionándolas para evitar que cogiera su inocencia. Él era el Noah del Placer, y esta gran virtud se podía encontrar en todos lados, el placer estaba presente hasta en el más mínimo detalle, y si... Tyki Mikk sentía placer al tener a Lavi así.

- Mi queridísimo Lavi, no estoy jugando... tu eres quien lo esta haciendo, ¿No es así?- ejerció un poco más de presión en su agarre.

-¡Suéltame!- Intentaba soltarse moviéndose de un lado a otro.- ¡Dijiste que no me atacarías!- No paraba de moverse, de un momento a otro su corazón comenzó a latir tan deprisa que pensó que se le saldría, tenia miedo, de verdad lo tenia, de ver esa mirada placentera en el rostro de Tyki, aunque sabia que el latir de su corazón no era solo por el miedo había algo mas, pero en esa situación no lograba concentrarse del todo. De repente sintió algo cálido sobre su rostro y comprendió de que se trataba, ¿Acaso era una lagrima? Tyki por su parte estaba a punto de responderle cuando vio como una única lágrima abandonaba el ojo del pelirrojo. Si lo que Lavi trataba de conseguir era calmarlo, pues lo estaba logrando. Sin embargo, su Noah estaba peleando con él. Por el lado de los Noé tenía un sádico deseo de ver más... sentir como Lavi lloraba de miedo y de dolor. Rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, apartando esos pensamientos. Dejó de ejercer presión en las muñecas del otro chico, pero no lo soltó.

-No te atacaré Lavi, ya te dije que soy un hombre de palabra.- murmuró lo suficientemente alto para que el otro lo escuchase. Con su mano derecha, logró coger ambas muñecas mientras que con su mano libre acariciaba una de las mejillas del aprendiz y sin pensarlo dos veces, acercó sus rostros para después lamer aquella solitaria lágrima. Cálido. Salado. Delicioso. El pelirrojo dejo de poner resistencia cuando la lengua de Tyki paso por su mejilla, ese contacto lo desarmo por completo, su corazón no paraba de saltar dentro de su pecho casi estaba seguro que Tyki podía escucharlo y esto hizo que se ruborizara de nuevo, este día se había sonrojado mas veces que en toda su vida, y el corazón que creyó no debía tener lo estaba delatando cruelmente. "No esta bien" se reprendió mentalmente "pero lo deseo" termino la frase con algo que no esperaba.

-¿Lavi?- preguntó al verlo totalmente sonrojado. Luego soltó las muñecas del aprendiz y jugó con algunos mechones pelirrojos. Lavi se dejo llevar por el moreno o quizás por sus instintos, cerro los ojos y una vez que se vio liberado tomo una de las manos de Tyki para acercarla a sus labios y depositar un beso sobre esta. Abrió lentamente los ojos hasta posarlos sobre los del moreno como suplicándole que siguiera.

"Perfecto" pensó Tyki, solo le bastó aquel gesto para mandar toda su lógica a rodar, y al conde con ella. Atrajo fuertemente a Lavi y volvió a besarlo. Mordió su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar y cuando lo tuvo, cogió la lengua de Lavi entre sus labios y empezó a succionar. Sus manos yacían firmemente sujetas en las caderas del exorcista y la cena había empezado a pasar a un segundo plano.

Lavi soltó un gemido inesperado cuando Tyki lo envolvió y mas que dispuesto jugo con los labios de este, pasando su lengua al rededor, subió sus brazos hasta el oscuro cabello del Noah y enredo sus dedos en el; en seguida se separo un poco solo para tomar aire y continuar besándolo. Sin rodeos, el Noah posó una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de Lavi, logrando separarlas por milímetros. A continuación, cargó al pelirrojo y lo recostó en la mesa, mientras sus labios abandonaban los de Lavi y bajaban hasta su cuello, lamiendo y succionando cada trozo de piel en su camino. Lavi se exalto un poco con esto, pero no le molesto e hizo mayor presión en su agarre cuando fue levantado, no sin antes tirar algunas cosas, entre ellas la botella de vino tinto que se esparció por el suelo. Cuando Tyki interrumpió el beso no hubo queja por parte de Lavi y eso se noto cuando dejo escapar un gemido de nuevo al ser mordido su cuello con tanta pasión.

-¡¡Tyki!!- soltó aquel nombre que tanto deseaba y el nombrado sonrió al escuchar su nombre en los labios de Lavi, sabía que el otro chico lo estaba disfrutando y eso lo incitaba a seguir. Su atención se centró en un punto especial que parecía haber encontrado. Mordió un poco, hasta dejar la piel algo roja para luego lamerla con delicadeza y soplar suavemente.

-¿Has hecho esto antes Lavi?-

El exorcista levantó el rostro lleno de placer y presiono con sus manos en el cabello de Tyki, en seguida escucho la pregunta del Noah. Ni si quiera podía hablar de lo agitado que estaba, si abría la boca lo único que saldría de ella sería un nuevo gemido suplicando porque no parase, así que se limito y recargando su frente contra la cabeza de Tyki negó sobre esta para que entendiera. Ambos estaban tan enfrascados en aquel momento, que se habían olvidado que se encontraban en un restaurante y que cualquiera podría venir y sorprenderlos.

-No te preocupes Lavi, te haré gemir tan alto que desearás esto una y otra vez.- le dijo acercándose a su oído y lamiendo su lóbulo. Jugó un poco con el arete plateado de Lavi y lo jalo, lo suficiente para causar algún estremecimiento pero no tanto como para que le doliera.

-Ah.- Lo volvió hacer, parecía que Tyki cumpliría lo que dijo, no por nada le menciono que era un hombre de palabra.- Haz- Tomo aire.- lo que sea.- Su cuerpo estaba mas que excitado y ahora lo que menos deseaba es que se detuviera, era un títere en ese momento, un títere que haría todo lo que Tyki quisiera, estaba completamente en sus manos. Soltó el rizado cabello de este solo para llevar sus manos a la espalda de su titiritero y no dejar que se alejara de el ni por un segundo. Las hábiles manos del Noah del Placer se deshicieron de la molesta camisa de Lavi en menos de un segundo y usando un poco de sus poderes, logró quitársela por completo. Bajo por aquella piel virgen, lamiendo cada trozo de piel mientras iba arrancando nuevos gemidos. Se detuvo ante uno de los pezones, el cual lamió con avidez, para luego succionarlo con fuerza.

-No sabes cuanto te deseo en estos momentos Lavi.- dijo para después volver a succionar.

-¡Ahh!- No pudo mas y soltó la espalda de Tyki para posar ambas manos sobre la mesa, restregando el mantel fuertemente entre sus dedos.- Ahh… - Como le gustaría poder contestar a las cosas que Tyki le decía, cada palabra que salía de su boca lo volvía loco sin mencionar lo que hacia con la misma.

-Tyki.- No pensaba quedarse callado después de todo.- Yo también… yo también te deseo.- El rostro de Lavi era mas que suficiente para que Tyki lo entendiera mas que con sus palabras, respiración agitada, color carmesí en sus mejillas y el deseo en su mirada. Tyki volvió a subir para juntar sus labios con los del otro chico cuando un fuerte ruido se escuchó. Parecía que había llegado más gente y estaban cruzando el pasillo. Diablos, se había olvidado que esto no dejaba de ser un restaurante, y que en cualquier momento vendría el camarero a ver si todo estaba en orden.

-Mi hermoso conejo, ¿Qué te parece si vamos a un lugar más cómodo? No se tu pero no me gustaría ser interrumpido... a menos claro, que te guste el exhibicionismo.- dijo sonriendo, mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

Lavi también había escuchado el ruido y aunque no quería, se separo de Tyki muy lentamente. El pelirrojo aun sonrojado asintió, ante aquella propuesta, agachando el rostro algo apenado, tomo su camisa y volvió a ponérsela, fue en ese momento que entro el mesero al ver aquel desastre sobre la mesa, no dudo en preguntar a que se debía y si todo estaba bien, Lavi se limito a darle la espalda aun no estaba en condiciones de hablar y el mesero lo miro curioso.- ¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó mas que por preocupación por curiosidad.

-Perfecto, muchas gracias, ha estado delicioso.- Contesto Tyki, mirando a Lavi, lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el mesero.- Acá tiene, - le dijo mientras colocaba en la mesa un fajo de billetes. - Puede quedarse con el vuelto- agregó mientras se dirigía a la puerta y cogía su abrigo, el cual olía a Lavi. Este último siguió por detrás a Tyki, evito mirar al mesero, de hecho evito mirar a cualquiera persona o cosa que no fuera el suelo. Saliendo del restaurante recordó lo fría que estaba la noche y se subió la bufanda un poco hasta taparle la nariz, Tyki se detuvo, seguramente esperaba a que Lavi se acercara y no que caminara detrás de él, el pelirrojo solo dio unos pasos mas viendo como quedaban marcadas sus huellas y entonces se paro también. Metió sus manos en el abrigo de exorcista, no sabia que decir, lo que había pasado lo tenía perturbado de muchas maneras, lo cual lo confundía mucho. Sin que el pelirrojo lo notara, Tyki se le acercó, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros cerca de él y le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en la voz:

-¿Estas bien conejito?-

-Yo- Continuo con la mirada en el suelo.- Lo siento,- Giro su rostro a un lado.- no se que esta pasando, pero esto no puede ser.- En el lapso de la salida del restaurante hasta ahora, había pensado demasiado.- Tu eres mi enemigo- Parecía como si las ultimas palabras le hubiesen dolido al decirlas.

-No haré nada que tu no quieras Lavi, ¿Acaso no te he dado razones de sobra para que confíes en mí?-pregunto acariciándole el rostro y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Es raro decirlo.- Sonrió levemente al tener esa idea.- pero, confió en ti.- coloco su manos sobre la de Tyki que yacía en su rostro.- Estoy confundido.- por fin se atrevió a mirarlo.- Es que…- habían bastantes pausas entre frases.- soy un aprendiz de Bookman y mas aparte un exorcista.- se presiono el pecho en dirección del corazón.- También pensé que no lo tenia.-

-Diga lo que diga el viejo Bookman, todos tenemos un corazón Lavi, y sí... tú también tienes uno.-sin tratar de asustar a Lavi, cogió suavemente su corazón. -No eres el único confundido conejito, quien diría que esto acabaría así.- comentó mientras atraía a Lavi aún más hacia sí.

-Ven, sino te congelarás-

Tyki paso su brazo para abrazar a Lavi, y este que ya creía seria costumbre del día de hoy se encogió en un bochorno.- Gracias.- le dedico una sonrisa; empezaron a caminar, quien sabe en que dirección, si Lavi con las justas conocía el camino de ida en donde se hospedaron. La calidez que desprendía Tyki reconforto al Bookman Jr. yse acerco aún mas al Noah acurrucándose en el.

Por un instante Tyki pudo jurar que escuchó al aprendiz de Bookman ronronear mientras se acurrucaba sobre él. Esta sería una noche inolvidable, de eso podía estar seguro. Caminaron un rato, doblando de vez en cuando en las esquinas. Tyki, al conocer el lugar, sabía perfectamente a donde ir. Cruzaron 3 cuadras más y se encontraron en la puerta de un lujosísimo hotel. El exorcista miro de arriba abajo el hotel y sintió un vuelco en el estomago, sabia para lo que iban ahí y por un momento pensó en salir corriendo, pero sus piernas se lo impidieron, mas aparte de que sus nervios lo traicionaron y caminaron hacia el hotel, en pasos muy lentos, aun estaba nervioso. Con una seguridad digna de envidiar, Tyki se acercó a la recepción para ser recibido por una agradable chica, quien automáticamente se sonrojó al verlo.

-H-hola... ¡Bienvenido! ¿En qué puedo servirle?- pregunte mientras se sonrojaba aún más al notar como temblaba su voz.

-Necesito una de las Suites, linda.- contestó sonriéndole a la chica. Lavi miro perplejo la manera en como Tyki trato a la mujer y sintió cierto rechazo. La mujer aun mas que ruborizada le entrego las llaves a Tyki, pero antes de que este las tomara, Lavi en un movimiento brusco se las arrebato y soltó al moreno alejándose a pasos firmes. Tyki se quedó helado al ver como había reaccionado su conejito, pero su expresión de asombro solo duró unos segundos y fue reemplazada por una carcajada.

-Gomen nee, debo irme.- le dijo a la recepcionista, mientras iba detrás de Lavi.

-¿Acaso mi conejito esta celoso?- le susurró solo para que él lo oyera.

-No me digas así, sino mal recuerdo no soy nada tuyo.- Contesto en tono seco, mientras seguía avanzando dándole la espalda a Tyki, acaso estaba así por lo que dijo Tyki, estaba celoso, eso era una locura, no podía sentirse atraído hacia el Noah, era sumamente ilógico.

-¿Oh? Que extraño... no decías lo mismo hace unos minutos, cuando te encontrabas gimiendo por más.- agregó cogiéndolo del brazo y guiándolo hasta la Suite.

-¡¡No Tyki!! - Lavi se soltó bruscamente del agarre de este.- Esto no debe seguir.- Dijo avergonzado por el comentario del moreno.- No se como es que te acompañe.- Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.- Esto no será como quieres.

-Creo que estás equivocado Lavi- automáticamente, los ojos de Tyki adquirieron un color dorado, y los estigmas en forma de cruz aparecieron en su frente y sin decir más, empujó a Lavi en la habitación, para después cerrar la puerta con llave.

~-~-~-~-~

Lavi: -Ahora sale de un cuarto con la ropa desacomodada, muy apresurado.- Rayos...- se acomoda el abrigo y se peina.

Tyki: No se para que te vistes conejo -Tyki también sale del cuarto, pero a diferencia del pelirrojo esta totalmente calmado, con los pantalones puestos y lucha para ponerse la camisa.

Lavi: No digas eso...- Continúa con su labor de vestirse.- No deberíamos apresurarnos tanto Tyki.- Mira cualquier otra dirección menos a Tyki y se cierra por fin el abrigo hasta el cuello.- Además es hora de los comentarios.-

Tyki: Podría comentarte mucho mientras te hago mío- El Noé, aún no entendía porque debían parar… ¡Lavi era suyo!- Bueno... Si tú lo dices. ¿Que les apreció el primer capítulo?-

Lavi: Je, je, je, je.- Mira de reojo a Tyki y después se gira.- Díganos que tal. No les cuesta nada un pequeño comentario. Sino, quizás no haya lemon.-

Tyki: Lavi... habrá lemon, no me puedes dejar así. Soy el Noé del Placer- su mirada era de determinación y había cierto brillo de deseo- O mejor... ¿Por qué no ahora?- En ese momento, su mirada sí se lleno de lujuria, mientras avanzaba hacia un desprevenido pelirrojo.

Lavi: No digas eso Tyki.- Volvió a regañar y al verlo trato de alejarse unos cuantos pasos.- Aunque en realidad nunca puedo detenerlo... Solo dejen Reviews por favor.- Sigue alejándose.

Tyki: Si, déjenlos... Incluso podrían darme ideas- Parecía un lobo que iba a cacería. Lo cogió de la muñeca y sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar lo metió en un cuarto. Lo demás... ya se lo imaginan.

**¿Comentarios ^^ ?**


End file.
